


Heaven Beside You

by victoria_p (musesfool)



Series: Dog Days of Summer [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: dogdaysofsummer, M/M, Pretentious, Religious Imagery & Symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-07
Updated: 2005-08-07
Packaged: 2018-03-20 05:52:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3639156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesfool/pseuds/victoria_p
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus will always remember this day, this endless moment, this feeling of kissing daylight itself as he comes, only the weight of Sirius's body pressing him to the earth keeps him from escaping the bonds of gravity and touching heaven.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heaven Beside You

The ruins, mellow old moss-covered stones tumbling from high arches aiming for the heavens, the soaring scope of human endeavor brought low by time and nature, are a monument to the passing of time, more visible than the intimate memories he and Sirius make as they exchange stolen kisses in shadowed alcoves, furtive touches in wall-less rooms now open to the sky, but in the end, no more permanent.

Remus knows these old stones, familiar from a childhood spent nearby, and nothing in the past can compete with the endless bright blue swath of sky and the luxuriant green swale of grass and moss, as Sirius pulls him down to the ground, hands already sliding up under his shirt, beneath the waistband of his trousers, soft shivery touches like the feathers of fallen angels. Remus arches up into him, seeking the very same vaults of heaven, and finding them in the curve of Sirius's lip, the taste of his tongue, the heat of his prick as he thrusts against Remus's, the rhythm of their bodies an unconscious oblation on this once holy ground. Sirius's voice chants his name in supplication, an orison of unbelief, but for once his prayers are answered and he shudders his release. The world disappears; time stops. Remus will always remember this day, this endless moment, this feeling of kissing daylight itself as he comes, only the weight of Sirius's body pressing him to the earth keeps him from escaping the bonds of gravity and touching heaven.

The sweet green scent of grass clings to them, and later, pressed up against Sirius in the narrow bed no one knows they're sharing, he will inhale it again on Sirius's skin, mingled with the scent of sweat and sex and _them_ , indivisible; he will get drunk on this lingering reminder of the heaven they have known, of the summer that is so rapidly slipping through their fingers.

*


End file.
